Fall
by Writingsterner
Summary: Almost 3 years after the red throne, Eastern Ooo is recovering from relatively large war. Most thing have returned to daily life and is once again stable, it's hero bravely keeping it safe. But flames are starting to heat up, and new coups and leaders, along with diplomatic tension, is heating up the gears of war into full steam. Will this be the time Ooo can't be saved?
1. Introduction

Fall

by writingsterner

**Chapter 1**

all across Ooo the sun is setting. The Light going away and the dark coming in, an end to the day, the beginning of rest. A reassuring sigh from the average worker, an end to his hours of struggling. People getting off the streets from all different places, and going back into there homes with their family's to sleep for the next day of work ahead of them, The guards vigilantly watching over their settlements and city's respectively. In the fire kingdom, the volcanos starting to die down from a days worth of pumping out magma and fire rock, and taking a rest. The few residents of the grasslands settling in for the night. The Goblins resting, no fear of attack from a former ruler. The eastern docks hauling their last goods in their ships, and sailing for one last journey. The evil forces that be, coming out from hiding to terrorize the night. And the Candy Kingdom, in the day a busy metropolis, but in the night a sleeping city, the only resident being up is the nations proud ruler, studying new types of advanced technology.

All the while a young man, aged 16 or 17, stands atop the red roof of a candy abode,, watching the sun slowly set. He does this regularly, just to catch a break from his daily life and take a time to think. It was a difficult life for him._ 2 years. Has it really been that long?..._

The teenager wears a blue coat, with red lines on the edges of each parallel side on the opening. Underneath a white button down shirt with a handkerchief coming out of the colorur , along with white pants and black boots.

The boy also has a white bear hat, although it has no ears so it doesn't knock his hat off. and at the top of the opening in the hat that shows his face, a few golden locks spill out. another part of the boys attire was a tricorner hat, a redcloak that covers his part of his body , along with white gloves covering his hands. The last part of his attire being the scabbard that inside, keeps his sword.

Nights are the time he's most active, protecting the people, doing his job. It was rare that he got a moment to just think like this, since the job is extremely demanding.

The publicity was hard to. Everyone knew who he was. Sometimes it was just hard to keep up with the press. Sometimes he didn't even want to read what they had to say about him. what they said occasionally brang up... Bad memories. memories he did not want to relive.

As he looked out to the sun set, music playing in the background, coming from on the houses, his watch started ringing, interrupting his train of thought. He then tapped his watch, which in turn displayed a small blue hologram, with a women in a pink dress being the figure that it showed to him, having a look of worry on her face.

"Yo Finn! I need you to go the the earldom of Lemongrab,, Were at war and my troops needed assistance!" the blue figure said And waited for a response

"I'm on my way princess" he said in a somewhat low voice, and then tapped his watch again, which turned off the communication device.

He then got one last look at the sky, then got up and jumped off the building, traveling to his destination, his cape flapping behind him.

* * *

><p>with a storm coming from the east isles, on the top of a lush green hill covered in grass and the occasional rock, near the battlefield, castle Lemongrab, there was a large camp was set up, housing numerous types of soldiers for the candy kingdom in their assault. Row by Row, there were white and brown tents, in a perfectly straight line, being inhabited by the iconic Bananna Guard<p>

Outside one of the larger tents, Princess Bubblegum was surrounded by several Bannana guards as she looked through a hand held golden telescope, Watching the battle unfold between her not particularly bright guards, and the Earls Mechanical soldiers.

The Fight really wasn't fair. Every wave of Bannana Guards were beaten back by the blades of mechanical robots, their lifeless body's lying dead on the floor, a sticky yellow subatance littering the battlefield. You could call it a massacre. But then again that would be an understatement. this would be a mega massacre. 1000s of those poor oafs were being slaughtered and the machines didn't show any sign of mercy, or letting up

the only thing the Bananna Guards had going for them was their sheer numbers. Everytime everyone one of them was killed and their bodys dropped to the ground, or one of the guards running away in fear of his life, 2 more Bannana Guards would rush in to join fight, doing the best they could against some of Ooo's criminal lowlife. i just hope some of those yellow oafs make it to glob

The best Princess bubblegum could and would hope was that Finn would arrive in time, to save her army from total destruction. She had poured most of her forces into this attack, tried every different tactic, but none worked. this was the puzzle her brain could not figure out.

The Earl of Lemongrab had somehow found a way to build the machines to fight against the candy kingdom. Princess Bubblegum had made the first move, in what she thought would be a smart maneuver, but she underestimated the robots capabilities, and a consequence of that was that the Earl was wiping the battlefield. she could only count on Finn to save her army from utter destruction, and leaving her kingdom undefended.

"Finn, You need to get here" she muttered under her breath as she continued to watch the battle play out, hoping that finn would arrive in time, or that her oafs of troops would somehow start winning the battle, which at this point, displayed by all the bloodshed, wasn't a realistic possibility. so all the benevolent princess of the candy kingdom, regarded as one of the strongest kingdoms in Ooo, could do was wait. either for the cruel fate to close in on her army, or for the protector of Ooo to save the day.

* * *

><p>In the yellow Throne Room of Castle Lemongrab, far away and safe from the battle that was currently in full effect, The Earl was peacefully sleeping, his head laid down on the arm rest of his Lavishly decorated throne. Every slightest detail was payed attention to when the slave craftsman were making it, from importing the finest stone, to making every part of it sanded 7 times over. They wanted to do a great job, so they would not have too spend extra time in the reconditioning chamber, on orders of their despot. The room was probably more lavish than other kingdoms throne rooms, in fact maybe after it's renovation was done it probably became the most lavish of them all. But then again that is a matter of opinion. But no one can deny it was quite nice, with the yellow walls, the numerous balcony a in the room, and the Brown statue in front of the Earl that was spitting out water in an amazing display of perfection, streams spewing out of the fountain in all directions, amusing some of the guards with its water works. it really was horrible it had to belong to a cruel ruler.<p>

All was relatively peaceful, despite the occasional sound of screaming and cannon fire. But Suddenly one of the guards moaned, which got the attention of the others. The guard then dropped to the ground, blood spilling out everywhere, tarnishing the floor. There was a dagger in his back. While all was this was happening, the Earl was still oblivious to it, not having a care in the world about his subjects, just continuing to doze off.

The Earl had no concern for those who tirelessly worked for him. In fact he didn't even notice when all the guards dropped into a coma. He just continued his sleeping, dreaming about his lemony paradise. That's what he wanted Ooo to be. Lemonland, a childish amusment park all about him, in which he ruled everything, everyone obeyed him, and he was the center attention. Unfortunatley that was not the case in the real world. So far fetched, anyone would burst out laughing at that idea. Everyone hates him. He would never rule the world.

But thus he continued to doze off until there was a sharp pain at the top of his head that felt like several bees had stung him hard. His big eyes came open, feeling the pain that was coming from the top of his head, He lifted his hands and tried to feel the pointy top of his head, but it was flat, and his "juice" was flowing down his head. it was like a 24/7 waterfall. He then turned his head to the back of his throne, to find a small knife stuck to the soft pillows of the chair. He Grotted his teeth violently while looking at it. He then Snapped.

He swung his head around to see the "Culprit" who did this. And about 20 feet in front of him, was Finn, holding his sword at his side in one hand, and 3 small throwing knvies in the other.

The Earl instantly knew who this was. The boy. the boy that had tormented him for so long, the boy that had recently foiled his plans for world domination, the boy that ruined him and his empire. He was infuriated this boy could do something as vile as disgracing him so hard. He had his hands rolled up in to fists, as he stood up, a steady stream of sweat dripping down from his forehead which was already covered in his own blood.

"GUARDS! Seize this inferior being!" Screamed the Earl, as he pointed his fingure towards the Masked Hero. The Earl though, was still unaware to the fact all of his guards had been stabbed or non-lethally poisoned.

"your latest statement just shows your arrogance" said Finn, throwing his 3 knives to the side, knowing that they would not be of very great use during close combat

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" screamed the Earl, pulling out his sword out of pure anger towards Finn, who just severely damaged his Ego.

"Not as fat as I remembered" Finn said under his breath, as he prepared for the attack he going to face shortly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY BOY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU FOIL MY PLANS, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU RUIN ME!" he screeched, his voice causing the birds poirched on the roof of the castle to fly away, his high pitched scream even breaking a window, the shattered glass falling to the ground.

The Earl then started running towards Finn, his sword raised behind his head, whir finn put out his own sword in front of him. as the earl finally ran up to him, he unsuccessfully tried to stab the hero, only to be blocked by his sword.

The Earls Sword and Finns clashed together, producing the sounds of Iron and other metals banning against each other. The Earl continuously tried to swing at Finn, but he deflected them with ease. it was if the earl didn't know how to fight at all

As they were fighting, The Earl pressed his sword against his opponents, hoping he would buckle under the pressure, but Finn showed no sign of exhaustion. Instead, Finn kicked the Earl in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into his fountain, his body crashing against his own statue, causing immense pain.

the earl quickly got his body out of the enormous amount of pain he was experiencing and found enough strength to choice up a sentence.

"try you worst boy! YOU WILL NVER DEFEAT ME!" he screamed, once again charging

n slowly started walking up to him step by step, all while the Earl was moaning. He was in immense pain, but a thought in his mind wanted him to try one last thing against what he deemed, the "inferior creature". So out of pride, the Earl regained himself, looking to his sword, then looking at Ooo's Protector who was walking towards him. He then lifted his sword and pointed it at him.

"SOUND SWORD!" He screeched, sending waves of emery at his target, hoping they would do something. he closed his eyes and sat like that for a few seconds. he finally opened them, But only to see instead of harming him, they did nothing, as the hero kept walking towards him. He then sent another one, but the same result followed.

"I'm.. IMPOSSIBLE! No one is that strong!" he said, terror filling his body and mind as he started to scoot away from him, not being able to imagine how his opponent would be able to deflect that kind of blast.

Finn kept walking toward The Earl, until he stopped about a foot in front of him, took a small remote out of his pocket, the biggest thing on it being a red button with the words, "deactivate" written in bold, out of his coat, and tossed in in front of the Earl, only saying to "surrender" implying that he wanted him to shut off the mechanical soldiersz.

"never! I will never submit to y-" said the Earl, but his talk was interrupted by Finns foot colliding with his stomach, which made him sink to the ground in agony, and he was starting to cough up his own blood, little blobs of it littering the stone floor around him.

"that wasn't the answer I was looking for" said Finn, while the Earl was was desperately crawling away from him, which earned him another kick in the gut. In fact, Finn was about to kick him one more time, before the Earl said something that stopped him from doing it.

"Wait! Wait I'll do it!" He said, coughing several time throughout the sentence, as he picked up the device.

"This was easier than I thought it would be" Finn muttered as he carefully watched Lemongrab pick up the device, making sure he wouldn't try anything.

The Earl looked at the small black box in the clutch of yellow fingers. It was as if all of his sins he had committed were coming back to haunt him. He knew the consequences that were going to come in his future. He could hear the clanking of his mechanical soldier in the near hallways, probably having gotten word of what was happening here, but he knew thier efforts would be hopeless against the boy. He slowly took and breath, and then lifted his finger to press the button. The force of his gently pushed the button down popping up back up again.

* * *

><p>Isle of Steam, 27 miles off the coast of the Fire Kingdom<p>

* * *

><p>"hold your ground men!" shouts a fire elemental commander trying to be confident and stay calm of what is probably death himself charging right at him and his men. He was wearing armor typical for an officer in the army of the fire kingdom. Behind him his spearman, very nervous if they will survive this coming fight, explosions bursting all around them, entire units lying dead in the street. This regiment inside the governors mansion was the last pocket of royal troops on the entire island.<p>

rushing up the steps charging at them with weapons were the native inhabitants of the island. Part Mountain part Fire Elemental, a popular name for them being Volcanians. This long rebellious province was first an set of independent nations scattered across the island, all allied. In the year 2579,when the mountain kingdom had almost half of ooo, the Mountain kingdom Military launched an offensive from the mainland to take the island. The locals, lacking an efficient military force and being divided, fell quickly, and soon the island was overrun. A small resistance group though, named the army of steam, retreated to the mountain temples and continued to fight a guerilla war for A long period of time. under the strict rule of the mountain kingdom, all "rebel" forms of thought were outlawed, secret police forces lurking around every city corner. Then, in 2597, the 3rd Fire Kingdom civil war had just ended, and the new ruler, Ignius II, needed new resources desperately. all of the fire kingdoms gold and metAl mines had been drained, and his kingdom could not pay off the debt from the war and the expenses to upkeep a military, and with the treasury slowly sinking into the ground, he was running out of options. The mountain kingdom then negotiated a deal with the fire kingdom that they would give them the resource rich Isle, for 100,000 pieces of gold coin. Within days of the agreement the fire kingdoms military moved in, facing much resistance form the locals, but after many massacres the resistance was either killed, or the remaining members put their weapons down and surrendered. But rebel sentiment carried on. When Ignius III, better known as flame king, was deposed, his daughter rose to power. She immediately enacted the total honey law, which extended to not just the fire kingdom, but also it's overseas territory's. This immediately put almost all resistance leaders in jail on charges of lying to official government intelligence agents. 7 of 8 were executed. This, along with the guerrillas in the mountains being killed, was a cry for rebellion. An armed crowd on Globcember the 6th stormed Steam Prison, and released over 4000 members of resistance groups. On the same day in the countryside, citizens ransacked armories and local police stations, and collaborators were hung. The total members of the revolutionary army, 5000. Royal guards on the island. 1300. Within days army's of the revolution marched into the regional Capitol, royalist forces forced to fight a guerrilla war which was unfamiliar and had no knowledge about. After a week, all royal forces except one regiment are in prison camps or dead. And now here we are.

"Incoming!" Shouted the officer as the enemy collided head on to his spearman, just mowing them down and pushing them out of the way.

"Hold the line!" Were his words before he was killed by the enemy unit. As soon as they destroyed the unit defending the main gate, about 200 or so men rushed in to the massive yard outside the governor mansion, facing little resistance to their assault. They ran up the stairs to the main doors about to ransack then entire building. They quickly busted open the door, and ran into the hallways of the building.

Some broke off to the check the side doors wile other continued to follow their officer, who was carrying the flag. The main unit quicily turned corners and found an empty stairwell. They went up it being cautious for enemy soldier or archers, that could easily inflict damage on to them. As they slowly went up the stairs the men in the yard continued to fight small pockets of royal guard who carried on the fight.

Archers in the courtyard were brought in to stop the enemy snipers As soldiers with sword and spears made their way into surrounding building to slay the remains of the enemy. As they fought the enemy archers,while receiving cover fire from their own, the soldiers made their way up to the top of the building, killing the last two enemy combatants. As a unit on a surrounding building took out a pair of binoculars, the commander looked through them. He noticed that everyone was cheering in the front yard, and he was puzzled by this, but not for long. As he tilted the binoculars to the top of the building, he could see why. At the top of the flag pole, the fire kingdoms flag was not waving. But, instead the banner that was flapping in the wind proudly was the flag of the isle of steam. The war had been won. A small smile crept onto the officers face as he took the binoculars away from his eyes. For he was witnessing the creation of a new kingdom. A new way of governing. The Republic of Steam.

* * *

><p><strong>well guys. This was just something I came up with and scraped together. And I know the last part of this was kind of clunky and cliche, but i like it and I hope you enjoy reading the coming chapters of this. Anyway, I'm opens to advice, suggestion or reviews, so go right ahead. CYA!<strong>


	2. Heartbreak Hill

Chapter **2 **

"Thanks for all the help again Finn"'Says princess Bubblegum, now standing inside the throne room of the Earl of Lemongrab, Bannana guards rummaging through the room and carrying out prisoners and high ranking lemon officials As they stand there.

"It's not a problem princess, I'm always happy to offer my services in a y way I can" responds Finn, in a slightly optimistic tone.

"And I'm thankful you are. oh and about the map you asked about last week, I found it in the attic a few days ago, and remembered you needed it" she said as she carefully gave an old antique to Finn. It's was rapped in plastic, so finger prints would not stain it. It appears to be a map of Ooo, but has many more small details that wouldn't be on a regular map. For example, it shows several underground tunnels spanning the continent. It also shows some other forms of land masses to the east.

"Thank you princess, this will be very useful to me" he said with a small smile plastered on his face. He knew this would be helpful in the fact he know knew different ways he could get to each area of Ooo, some being faster than his usual methods.

"It's not a problem Finn, after all we haven't repaid you enough. You've saved our kingdom numerous times. This is the least I could give you in thanks for protecting Ooo all these years"

"thank you princess" Finn said after PB was done talking, and bowed in respect to the royalty. he then quickly walked towards the main exit. being carful not to bump into any wandering soldiers. As PB saw him leave, she contemplated to herself about how the boys done so much for Ooo. _"He deserves a vacation badly" _

as he proceeded to pass through the main exit, the two soldiers who were guarding the entrance quickly saluted to the hero, in unison saying "General!" Waiting like that before Finn responded by saying "at ease" at which they both put down their arms and continued guarding the entrance as their superior walked through it freely.

Finn quickly found his horse near the grand palace and out the map in the large leather pocket near the saddle. After delicately placing it in, he quickly climbed on top of th horse, and slowly rode down the bashed up roads and trails.

* * *

><p>In the <strong><span>Fire Kingdom<span>**

* * *

><p>The Halls of Parliament are filled with Fire elementals walking casually in traditional fine clothing and expensive accessories. The hallways are also overcrowded with the noises of shoes on the ground and conversation, and it is nearly impossible to hear the sound of anything else. For tonight was the day of the 1st emergency meeting of the general assembly of representatives since the outbreak of civil war. Why you ask were they gathering here tonight? They were here to discuss the urgent topic of the isle of steam, a former colony which days ago has just proclaimed independence from the fire kingdoms crown, and hoe to deal with it.<p>

As the gentleman and ladies walked through the main doors to the general assembly, there was a feeling of anxiety, fear, and concern in the atmosphere. Nothing like this has ever quite happened since kingdoms founding, and no one really knew what to do. There was going to be a lot of debate tonight, and a lot of insults.

As the reps found their various seats, the royal cabinet also began to pile in, along with her majesty Flame Princess. As the most of the participants found their seats and quickly read through the evidence and documents they were about to present, the Queen had just sat down in the throne, and when she was completely in her seat, the Treasurer pronounced a start to the meeting.

"Welcome Gentleman, as you know already we ware here to discuss the urgent matter of our colony, the isle of steam. to go first, the gentleman from District 7 my speak" The treasurer said. Immediately a male fire elemental in elegant clothing stood up before the grand council.

"Thankyou. Well I will address my opinion on what we should do. This kingdom does not tolerate rebels. The Isle of Steam is one of OUR territories. And if they do not like being in our glorious union with the crown, We must use force. Only force will save our interests to our south. Only force will protect our interests in the southern seas, and chicken blood cove so tha-" the Representative said. But before he could go on with his sentence he was interrupted by another man, that stood up and objected

"Well who could blame them!" Said a male fire elemental, who was very tall, possibly around 6'4.

" I know if I was under the total honesty law I would want to rebel. This wretched law is what got us into this mess. your highness when I first heard of you overthrowing your father I thought this would be a good thing. But when I saw the laws you passed it drove a sickening javelin right through me and my people. Total honesty? While lies may not be good thing, this is truly the most unrealistic thing ever. Other kingdoms laugh at us over this law. Entire company's have went down because of no lies, no secrets. What about trade secrets? what about the secrets the public keep about what they think? And according to this law our own government cannot keep secrets. But of course the government is exempt! The only ones who will suffer from this law are the people! your majesty if you do not repeal this law immediately, this will not be the only colony we've lost!"

the room then irrupted into a firey debate about the total honesty law. Some standing by the Queens side as she occasionally spoke up to defend her stance throughout the argument, others with the opposition to the law. There is no doubt in the minds of the fire people that this is a topic with Wide range of opinions. But which one is right, however is another story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>outside the Duchy of Nuts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get into positions!" Screamed one of the many peanut soldiers on the hillside overlook, while the officer of high ranking swung his sword around, signaling the other men to take up their battle stations. All around on the top of the hill, men jumped into trenches, and aimed the barrels of their guns and the sights of their crossbows down below to the bridge that the hill overlooked, their hands tightly grasping the trigger, expecting the enemy to arrive any minute, as the soldiers manning the artillery quickly tried to set the cannons down in their fortified turrets, and rushing to prepare the supplies necessary to fire one.<p>

Below the hill, on the road leading to the edge of the small and humble bridge, a large formation of foot soldiers shook the ground as they walked on it. There were many of them, some carrying shields, others spears and bows. They all wore the same coon skin hats, and iron chest plates as they marched tightly together.

as they got to the border end of the dirt road and the beginning of the cobblestone bridge, the men quickly sorted themselves into yet a new formation. Pikemen with shields quickly ran to the front of the new line, soldiers carrying ranged weapons stood behind them, loading their weapons, ready to be fired off as soon as they can see the duchy's shiny metal helmets.

the Line of men stood stiff as a wooden board as they awaited thier enemy arrival. The only movement of men was the demolition soldiers lining the bridge with explosives, carefully outing strings around sticks of tnt to secure the explosives to the legs and supports of the old and long stone bridge, that by now was already falling a part.

As soon as they were finished, the demolition men quickly jumped from ledge to ledge, and ran behind their fortified position to the armed detonator.

"Is everything in place?" Screamed an officer riding a peanut shaped horse, as he looked at the man running the demo operation.

"Ready when you are sir!" The man responded, saluting to his superior officer.

"then blow the bridge to kingdom come, and prepare our secret weapon!" Screamed the officer once again, anxious for them to level the old bridge so the enemy would have to wade through the river while being under fire from the troops on the road and the artillery on the hill.

"Sir yes sir!" Screamed the Corporal, as he put his hand down and jumped over the short wall of sandbags, ordering his men around and to make sure the wire was in the right place.

Once everything was confirmed for the demolition, the corporal then looked at the man in front of the detonated. The corporal was met with a swift nod, and a count down from 3. Everyone then dropped down low and covered their ears, the lengthy formation of men crouching down and the men that had shields using them to cover their faces.

"3,2,1!" screamed the soldier. As soon as the number one was spoken, he pushed down on the lever, sending it down into the red box. Just as he pulled the lever down, the man immediately dropped to the ground, as the tnt suddenly started to combust and explode.

The explosion shook the ground as the bridge clumsily fell apart, large chunks of stone falling into the river below, the noise of water splashing indicating that to the soldiers, since a thick cloud of smoke covered the area they could not see through.

The soldiers stood stiff,their hands shaking, as they anxiously watched the smoke. It looked as if the explosion was over, But the splashing of water continued. And it wasn't very large but small, nearly noticeable. Then someone yelled out the word "Charge!" And the water started to move violently, but it wasn't anyone on their side of the river. as everyone just stood their confused, a flaming arrow suddenly came out of the smoke, striking a soldier right in the face, his screams being echoed by the sound of someone wading through water.

an officer suddenly realized what was going on, and started waving his sword hysterically, and screaming fire.

The first line of men standing behind the pikemen then fired a barrage of projectiles into the smoke, but the noise of things sinking into water clearly indicated they missed their target. The men started to kneel down and reload while the second line loaded their weapons and stood up. The smoke had started to clear and you could make out several dark figures. The Second line then fired , hitting several figures in the process and causing 3 to run away. The 3rd line then stood up and were happy to see that the smoke had cleared almost completely. They then fired a barrage of bullets and arrows into the wave of wading soldiers, killing of almost all of them instantly, their lifeless body's sinking below the water.

Since the smoke had cleared, the artillery and sharp shooters now had a clear sense of their targets, at started to fire their weapons, the artillery wiping out huge clusters of enemy's.

As the slaughter fest went on, the pikemen started to advance to the edge of the river, the ranged soldiers following quickly after them.

The soldiers of the nut kingdom were smelling victory as the light swordsman retreated back to the shore, wave after wave of bullets and arrows being fired after them. But as they reached the shore the charge did not cease. About a 100 or so horses quickly appeared out of nowhere, galloping into the water. The Pikeman then raised their up, bracing for close combat, as the men with rifles and crossbows fired as many shots as they could at the cavalry unit before the struck right into them.

it looked like this would change the fate of the battle against the nut Kingdom, but suddenly out of nowhere, a nut kingdom Calvary emerged from some mist and charged straight for the duchy's mounted soldier, ramming them against the ruins of a bridge that once stood. The cavalry were one under fire from sharpshooters and crossbows, but were also engaged in close combat.

The horsemen soon, as expected buckled under pressure and the remnants of the unit started to flee as the NK's cavalry chased after them, the pikemen and ranged units noe charged into the river on the offensive.


End file.
